


Покой нам только снится

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Kudos: 4





	Покой нам только снится

\- Вы пришли, наконец-то...  
\- А-ХА-ХА. НЕТ. СИДИ ТУТ ДАЛЬШЕ. ТЕБЕ ЕЩЁ ЭКОНОМИКУ ПОДНИМАТЬ. МЕТРО СТРОИТЬ. УЛУЧШАТЬ ЭКОЛОГИЧЕСКУЮ СИТУАЦИЮ...  
\- Но я действительно устал.  
\- ОНИ ВЕРЯТ В ТЕБЯ.  
\- Кто?  
\- ФАНАТЫ.  
\- ...  
\- А МОЖНО ЕЩЁ КОШАЧЬЕ КАФЕ?


End file.
